A fluorosulfonyl imide salt such as N-(fluorosulfonyl)-N-(fluoroalkylsulfonyl)imide salt, bis(fluorosulfonyl)imide salt and derivatives thereof are useful as intermediates for compounds having a N(SO2F) group or an N(SO2F)2 group, and are also useful compounds in various applications, for example, electrolytes, additives for electrolytic solutions of fuel cells, selective electrophilic fluorinating agents, photo acid generators, thermal acid generators, and near infrared light-absorbing dyes.
Fluorosulfonylimides have conventionally been prepared by a halogen exchange reaction of chlorosulfonylimide using a fluorinating agent (Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2); by distilling fluorosulfonic acid (HFSO3) in the presence of urea (Patent Document 1). Further, present inventors have provided method for producing Fluorosulfonylimides using a fluorinating agent containing a predetermined element (Patent Document 2).